


Take My Covers, Give Me Warmth

by meloingly



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blanket Hogging, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly/pseuds/meloingly
Summary: He's cold, Carlos realises, the revelation coming from somewhere deep in his sleeping mind, yet it's prominent enough that it pulses through him, demanding attention to itself.Carlos can't fight against that. His eyes close with his last thought marveling at how TK warms him up inside and out.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 28
Kudos: 162
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	Take My Covers, Give Me Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> TARLOS CORAZONADOS WEEKEND DAY ! LET'S GOOO!!!
> 
> Thee fantastic prompts for today are a mix of "Babe, please, sharing is caring", Blanket Hpgging & Favourite Outfits.
> 
> I've tried to write them all together and came up with this mix.
> 
> This was also so much worse barely twelve hours ago. Then at 11 AM my inspiration woke up and decided "you know what, I got ideas!"
> 
> And here we are!
> 
> Super thanks to the wonderful [Lire-Casander](https://lire-casander.tumblr.com/) for the endless love and support <3

He's cold, Carlos realises, the revelation coming from somewhere deep in his sleeping mind, yet it's prominent enough that it pulses through him, demanding attention to itself.

He refuses to give up the sweet peace though. He isn't sure where he is, but it's comfortable, the surface under him soft enough that it sinks underneath him, yet firm enough to still hold him up.

_Fake it till you make it,_ he thinks. 

__He twists in his place, recognising the soft slide of his bedsheets, and the familiar sink of the pillow under his head. There's a rustle that he knows is the breeze from the window as it plays with the curtains. Stretching one arm to ahead of him, it bumps into a lump of fabric. TK. He's in his bedroom, that much he's sure of now._ _

__Feeling the hold of sleep on his mind still, he turns to lay on his side, curling up into as small of a ball as he can in an effort to end the reign of coldness._ _

__It works._ _

__For all of ten seconds before a particular harsh gust of wind shakes the curtains and engulfs the room in ice._ _

__He realises that a chill is starting to cling to his bones, even though he's rubbing his hands up and down his arms. The cold seems to only dig deeper. He feels the tickling of his own hair at his forehead, a testament to the wind still blowing._ _

__He tries his hardest to hang on to sleep, refusing with all of his might to surrender to the world of awakening. He crunches his eyes harder and turns to burrow deeper into himself and the blanket around him. Only to realise that there is no blanket._ _

__The realisation comes with the loss of his alliance with slumber, the chill that runs through him reminds him of why he woke up. Letting out a faint groan, he reluctantly opens his eyes, ready to fight whatever it is that woke him up._ _

__His gaze immediately falls to TK, who's curled up on his side, facing Carlos. His hair deserves a spot in a Pictionary under "Bed Hair", his forehead smooth with the peace of sleep. His eyes move every few moments, his lashes resting on his cheek._ _

__As Carlos traces his eyes further down, he notices the stark end of TK's features, the rest of his face bulges from where it's hidden underneath the blanket that is pushed up over his nose._ _

__His hand gets a mind of its own, trailing up to lay on TK's head, his fingers weaving through the tousled hair. He scratched lightly at the scalp, imaging the soft purr TK would've let out if he was awake._ _

__TK doesn't move through it all, so Carlos gives himself permission to freely stare and admire the man in his bed._ _

__He remembers the first time they ended up spending the night together at Carlos’. They had gone out on a fancy date, something they were looking forward to doing when much of their company was spent in sweatpants in Carlos' apartment. TK had looked dashing in a pink shirt stamped with little tigers and blue tight jeans, both items of clothing framing his body just perfectly, showcasing both the muscles in his arms he'd started to really work on at the time, and the muscles in his thighs that he's always had. He knows TK did it on purpose, if the smirk that was on his face as Carlos stared at him was anything to go by._ _

__Dinner in a restaurant wasn't enough, it turned out. They had ended up going back to Carlos' apartment, talking and watching movies until late into the night. It wasn't until TK announced that it was time for him to leave, around midnight, that Carlos had asked him to stay._ _

__With a bashful smile and a shy nod, TK had accepted. He stayed that night. And then again a few nights later. And then for a long weekend after the infamous San Angelo fires. And then for a week when he'd gotten into a fight with his parents._ _

__By the time they were a year into their relationship, TK had made himself a place in a house that was singularly Carlos' for so long, basically moved in all but officially._ _

__They're not there, not yet. But they are on the way. He can see their future ahead of them, so bright and beautiful. He knows that they're together for the long-run, the love and understanding they have for each other will overcome any hurdles they might come past._ _

__Carlos is so lost in his thoughts that TK moving pulls him back to reality with a startle. He freezes as he watches TK squirming around. He takes a deep breath and lets it go with a loud sigh, burrowing deeper into his blanke-_ _

__His eyes snap down, staring at where TK's chest would be under all the coverings. And sure enough, he's wrapped in two blankets. The deep blue fuzzy blanket that TK has had since moving to Austin, and the dark grey wool blanket that Carlos' mom bought when he moved out. For _Carlos_._ _

__Suddenly, it all makes sense. He's no longer surprised he's cold when he sees that not only has TK stolen the blankets, but he's also managed to completely wrap himself around in what Carlos can only describe as a human burrito._ _

__He huffs a breath, laying back down and moving until both of his hands have snuggled underneath TK. Moving them around, he tries to find the edges of either blanket, holding them in both hands and starting the slow process of getting TK to slightly shift away so he can have some corner of covers._ _

__It proves to be much harder than he first anticipated. Every time he manages to move an arm, TK's leg presses down harder, and every time his leg moves, his hand holds the edges tighter._ _

__When it's been what he thinks is a minimum of five minutes, Carlos finally gives up, sighing in defeat. He lays down again, choosing to sink his hands under TK, holding his entire body against his chest. Somehow, he manages to slip a leg under the covers in the process._ _

__He closes his eyes, trying to ignore his wide-awake mind and the lack of warmth._ _

__The grumbles that come from TK chase away the edges of sleep that had just begun to sink in, returning him to his initial waking state. This time, he truly can't help the whine that leaves his chest, even as he lets go of TK to turn onto his back, spreading throughout the remaining space on the bed._ _

__He stares at the ceiling, the rim of the light frame managing to shine as it catches a sliver of moonlight through the window. He's tired, he's sleepy, and yet, he can't find it in himself to wake TK up. Not after the brutal twenty-four-hour shift he just came off from. Not even to ask for a corner of a blanket._ _

___**"Babe, please,"**_ he resigns, whispering into the darkness. _**"Sharing is caring."**__ _

__A low "what" pulls his attention to the side, where TK is still wrapped, asleep and warm. Carlos can't do much except watch as TK's lashes flit, as his chest expands, as he grumbles deep in his throat, as he moves to stretch._ _

__His eyes finally flutter open, looking around the room. Carlos holds his breath, hoping that if he doesn't move TK will close his eyes and go back to sleep. It doesn't work though; eventually, TK focuses on Carlos._ _

__Carlos can tell the exact millisecond TK zones in on him. He raises a single eyebrow before he crunches both of them down, popping his head from underneath the cocoon. His arms bulge the covers as he moves, until he plants an elbow on the bed and raises himself up._ _

__"Why are you awake?" he slurs, voice deep with sleep. "Are you okay?"_ _

__The concern that drips from TK both warms and breaks Carlos' heart. He's forever grateful that TK cares for him, which means that it's impossible to share the reason why he's awake._ _

__He shakes his head as he turns into TK's space, winding his arms around the man._ _

__"I'm okay," he whispers as he pulls TK down. "Go back to sleep."_ _

__TK settles down almost immediately, tucking his head under Carlos' jaw and breathing a sigh that fans across his collarbone._ _

__Carlos can feel as TK starts to drift back to sleep, his breathing evening out. He feels his own eyes start to drop, chasing the sweet peace of sleep when a particularly harsh chill runs through him again, startling him enough that he jerks back into consciousness._ _

__He tries to settle down as subtly as he can, lest TK wasn't all that asleep and woke up as well. He holds his breath, keeping his eyes closed as he tries to gauge how the movement affected the man in his arms. When a few moments pass and it's all still and quiet, he gains enough courage to open his eyes._ _

__The eyes glaring back at him are an immediate tell that he's wrong._ _

__He manages a small smile, hoping to pass the moment, but TK proves to be more awake than Carlos first anticipated._ _

__"What's wrong?"_ _

__"Nothing," he rushes, voice higher than usual. It does nothing except draw a raised eyebrow out of TK. "Nothing is wrong, everything is okay," he repeats, staying mindful of his tone this time._ _

__TK doesn't move for a few moments, staying under his fabric armour and staring at Carlos for a few moments. A hand makes its way into the surface, crawling up the space between them on a set trajectory towards him._ _

__He's powerless to move away, enamoured by the way TK’s eyes seem to shine as he reads all his secrets and memories just by looking at him. He watches as his hand finally lays on his cheek, and his eyes immediately close, the warmth from his palm making its way into the deepest parts of his soul._ _

__"You're cold," TK whispers, voice soft as he shares his revelation.._ _

__Carlos doesn't answer, not with words at least. Instead, a noise makes itself known from deep inside his chest, vibrating through the silence around them._ _

__He opens his eyes just in time to see TK smile. It's one of the small, amused smiles he throws at Carlos when he thinks the situation is hilarious but doesn't want to make that known. He seems to constantly forget that Carlos knows him like the back of his hand._ _

__Carlos barely holds in a whine when TK moves his hand away, offended at the loss of contact. He watches as TK moves around. The frown on his face starts to morph and turn into a full grin when he realises that TK is unraveling the blankets from around him._ _

__TK moves up to his knees, searching until he has both corners in each hand before he slumps back down, stretching to cover Carlos as he goes. TK's arm slots itself around his waist and then Carlos is being pulled a few inches across the bed. He turns to his side, facing TK, who already has his arms open, the space ready for Carlos to slide into._ _

__TK flinches slightly when Carlos tucks himself into the crook of his neck, his cold nose no doubt freezing the side of TK's throat. He tries to move away, but TK winds his arms around him and pulls him closer._ _

__"You're really cold," he apologises. "Come here, let me warm you up."_ _

__Once they've wrapped their arms around each other, TK grabs the blanket and folds it underneath Carlos' shoulder, trying to make sure that he says covered this time. His arm then snakes down between Carlos' back and the blanket, until it's resting against his lower ribcage._ _

__"Sleep, baby," TK breath dances through the front of his hairline._ _

__Carlos can't fight against that. His eyes close with his last thought marveling at how TK warms him up inside and out._ _

**Author's Note:**

> And day 1 is done!
> 
> Thoughts? Comments?


End file.
